vampire agents
by warboy1420
Summary: this story is told about a woman who is turned into a vampire from her Sargent Nathan. then kills the genrul and then her and nathan have to go on the run. she finds her place in the us-navy seals


_**The Vampire agents**_

chapter 1: Secret identity

Pinned down under fire by the Vietnamese they had shot our commander and slaughtered our sergeant who had the only radio in the platoon. We were running out of men until it was only me and two other men their names were John Colleen and Nathan Jane, John was a middle aged bloke who had short black hair, blue eyes, and he'd always where his uniform with a smiley face button on the top right corner of hi jacket. Nathan was a weird man in this mid 30s, his eyes were as red as blood his skin as white as a piece of paper, his right hand would shake unstoppable when under pressure and he would be off base after nightfall. John started to cry he screamed i will never see my boy again. Nathan told us to cover him as he ran for the radio we heard a gunshot it was up close it was john he had passed out like a bitch. So it was up to me to cover Nathan as he ran for the radio i only had one mag left but it had to do the job. He ran for the pack but one of the Vietnamese best trained fighters Chon Wong He was a lot bigger than Nathan and mussels...

They thought blow after blow punch after punch. Things just got that point when all of my mags were out and the dead guy John had no mags all I had was a 4 inch tomahawk. Nathan was still fighting with Chong bloke then Nathan did the weirdest thing he broke Cong's neck and sucked the blood from under his tanned yellow skin till he was whiter than Casper. I watched as Nathan sucked the blood dry from his veins and any extra blood was licked form his skin. I was shot through my boobs yes I am a girl I have long blond hair blue eyes and every morning before battle i drink a shot of scotch to loosen up. In the last seconds I had being human I saw nathan draw two dual pistols his eyes redder than usual he had almost killed all of them then he was shot dead. I was out for 1 hour I woke up to see him standing above me. I cried "help me" he replied "do you swear to assist me in any task that i ask you to do with out question" "yes" I screeched with the last breath I had...

"Private Nathan was a man who had 3 medals of honor" the base commander said at his "a good friend to all on the northern base and a skilled killer". Me and nathan stood under the the hot blazing sun "Shouldn't we would burn up and die" I said he replied with sarcasm "yeah we are in hell fighting a war we can not win". The general Jogabitch approached me nathan turned and walked off for the shower. The general asked me for my name "Jane privet Jane Josephine" I replied he pinned a purple heart for wounds sustained in battle he decided to tell me to meet him in his office 2 hours after dark. After nathan had a shower he asked me if I gave him my real name "NO fuck that" I replied the i asked him for his real name he told me "I never tell anyone my name not even my wife because everyone knows me as nathan, and for now on call me master" "master why did you decide to help me"i asked what he replied was shocking "because you have nice tits". I slapped him across the face and walked away.

chapter 2: Rape Attempt

The air was clear the sky was blank and the moon I was dying to sink my teeth into somethings. I knocked on the generals door he opened he was drunk. He said as he opened the door "who the hell are you" i replied in a quiet voice "you told me to meet you in your office after dark" he told me to come on the way through the door he squeezed my ass as i walked through the door. He sat at his desk and poured me a glass of whiskey I walked across the room and grabbed the glass with my left hand it was cold colder than my skin. My vision went funny and humans were red but I was green maybe it was because I was a vampire. I looked a my glass to find a pill in the bottom of it I drunk the whole thing thinking that it would have no effect me I fell asleep 2 seconds later...

I woke up to find myself tied to the generals bed I had no clothes on and he was forcing himself on me i screamed the general said "well you're awake sexy like what you see well you are going to get it no matter what you think". I screamed "help someone please help the general is raping me". "No one can hear you my love" he said i replied in bad mood "i'm not you sweet heart you mama fucken dick". "Hey hey baby no need to fight maybe we can help each other" he told me. I screamed again "no one can hear you" the told me. Nathan emerged from the darkness pulled the general off me knocked him out then untied me. I got up grabbed the general by the top of the head and crushed his skull. After all of that I sucked the blood from his neck my first victim he was my own general...

chapter 3: Going Into Hiding

Being on the run is hard we can't return to America and we can not stay in one place for too long otherwise the government would track us down. Like in Berlin we stayed for at least a week the and the American black ops agents were on our ass we only barely escaped and master almost was killed by his best friends. Now we are hiding out in London England in a suburb called Dun son have the most greatest street in London...

"Master it has been 10 years since we have had freedom I might turn myself in". He grabbed me by the throat he said "we can never do that they will kill us if we do that do you want to die". "Yes if it means ill be a free women in heaven or hell" I replied. He kissed me picked me up and took me to the only bed in the flat you know how that song and dance goes...

chapter 4: installation

2 days after I slept with master some men kicked down our door "your game is up turn yourself in and we will not kill you" he yelled. My heart started pumping my eyes turned from blue to red I needed blood it was a blood rage. I pulled the gun from my belt and started to kill the black ops I was shot with sleeper dart I didn't know about what happened to my master I think he jumped ship, because i never saw him again...

I woke up feeling scared I didn't know were I, I didn't know who was around me. I couldn't move because the restraints were too tight a man came in and asked me why did you kill the general. "What" I said zap the chair gave me a shock more powerful than a power line. "I'll ask you again why did you kill the general" he asked again. This time I answered "He tried to rape me". "bull shit" he answered "you were probably hungry that's why you sucked his blood". "I didn't I wouldn't he was trying to kill me" I said zap the chair went again a man walked into the room I could not believe it it was the president unlike normal he was wearing a black hoodie, red socks, doc-martins and blue designer jeans. "Mr president ain't you supposed to be in the white house right now" i asked him "yes i am but my secretary will take all of my calls. I'm here to offer you a place in this agents" he said. "OK lets see what you are talking about". "After the soviet union collapsed over 10 years ago files for a ultimate atom bomb blueprints went missing our men have just located them in the Russian city of Austin east Russia. It would be the perfect location to launch the missiles". he told me in hope that I would help " I'll only do it if you clear my record and my masters record "I Told him. "I guess that's a deal you start training today a 2"...

"So you're the new girl nice tits" the head of my squad said. I grabbed him by the throat and told him "if you look at my boobs again i'll kill you ok". "Yes i'll stop now let's train". I kissed him on the check and told him that the i never want to hear him talk about my boobs again. We were doing training with the us navy seals they were learning how to rebuild guns and make ammo out of shrapnel. We had to climb old slippery logs crawl up and over barbed wire my favorite thing was blowing shit up. My squad leader put me on any demolition duty to me it was like sighing up for another tour of duty...

Night 0 900 hours my commander William woke me up "Sears Sears wake up its time to become on of us" I woke up "William what the fuck do you want" I answered tiredly "come on it's inisaccation time. I leaped out of bed we went out to the car park "here's a harely it comes free with your inisaccation and you can keep it if you leave". I jerked the bike off its stand we road till we went over the Washington state lines we arrived in an old abandon factory. We went inside and there was motor bikes a bar and it was full of bikes. My favorite song was playing AC/DC Born to be wild. "A chears to the newest member of the Expendables Sears" Mike Heller said the rest said chears after him the only thing I had to do was a super yard i. "Bring it on" I said I managed to drink all of the beer in the whole bar. I woke up 2 hours later to find a bikie touching my boobs crack I hit him in the jaw and broke it...

chapter 5: operation soviet elimination

We left for Russia at 7 hours before dawn we arrived less than an hour after dawn Uetenin was quiet and the only people were woman. I went and to one of the local bakery to get a pie like the rest of the town no men. She told me what was going on that the soviets were re rising and using the town men to dig up blutomem for there missals she said to me "please please bring me back my husband". "Yes but who is the soviet commander please tell me that then we can kill him and bring back the men" I replied in a pitiful voice. "A vampire like your self his name is Nathan He's been wanted since narm" she replied it gave me a heart attack "my old master evil its all my folt I kill the genrul its my folt your men are gone". I walked back to the and said to the commander " I need to go alone my old master has turned to dark side" "you cant they will kill you and i love you" he replied "we dont even talk now you love me are you sure your not looking at my tits" I said. "Maybe but im sure that this feeling is real" I walked away blushing I said to my self "I think hes on viagra".so we left for the base 30 clicks north...

On the way I saw a swan a buty to nature its feathers like angles wings it dives like a white whale diving into a sea of green. It looked butiful so I sucked its blood because i was hungry. The men looked at me wondering if I liked what I had done. We arrived 2 hours later...

The base was well guarded snipes at the mouth of the cave on the tower and also in the trees I had killed 20 of them before we got 20 yards away from the mine. I started to turn invisible "Sears were are you" "Im here im just invisable" "all vampires must have the power ay Sears" "It must a defense reflex when i need to sneak past people". I managed to slip past well my men had to take every one out quietly. When I entered the base their were missals reedy to be launched upon America I entered Nathans office...

"I thought you saw you leagence to me Sears. You told me that with you own dying breath sometimes I dont know why I made you a vampire after that night you got kidnapped. Did you know you were pregnant the seals that were with made you have an aborstion you were in a coma for 2 years". "Master why do you want to nuke Amercia why not just live in the contery somewere I cleared our records" "Bull shit they would not do that that easly they would all rather die". I pulled out my pad and looked up our names in the data base nouthing came up he looked at the screen took the pda a searched up Bill Gaferson nothing came up again. He tryed to slit my throught so I shot him in the head and walked away...

In Russian i heard my old master say over the inter com as I walked out the door. "load all warheads onto the trucks and proseed to our base in Tilichiki then we can move to Karaginskly island launch any redy warheads and lets get the fuck out of here." A man aproached me he was huge mussely and he wanted to kill me it was my turn to fight he hit me once i fell down and started to bleed. I turned invisable and started to hit him in the ribs the pheigths and his fake nut sack. He picked me up through me into a pole. I went into a blood rage and sucked all of the blood from his vains he was another vampire i gained his sterngth. It was the end of the road for him. By the time I had finished killing the outher vampire the nukes were all ready gone the only nukes were about to launch...

chapter 6: Stopping The End/ final chapter

It came to me farster than heart beat faster than a lovers hand they were all launching "they were going to destory amercia it would create another cold war on our hand comarnder call in a TR-71 BLACK BIRD to shoot down those missels or the will start a war" I said. "Ok ill se what I can do" "no you will make them send the jet". "Ok". I walked into my old masters office he had left his favourite dule pistles boath of them had a names scrached into them they were Mustang and Sally below them was a not it said 95-RESNOF. I looked at the note turned it over twice there was nouthing then i looked over at his laptop the username was in but the password was not. "95-RESNOF could be the" password I mumbled I walked to the computer the password had worked I was in with the missials cooding "call off the black bird I can shut them down from here". "Sears are you sure" the comander asked "do what I fucken told you"...

I hacked into the first nuke and shut it down boom the base started to blow the code must of set of the self destruct system I needed to get out alive. A peace of of a un finished nuke fell from the roof and landed on me I was trapped I could not move. "We must go back for here we cant leave here there" the captian said the rest of the squad left but the commander came back for me "Sears Sears were are you" I was knocked out and couldent move. He found me and some how througth the nuke off of me "Lets get you out of here"...

We got out but it was too late the nukes hit Amercia we had anouther clod war on our hands. "How did you get the nuke off me comnander" "its called an exo sute I left mine in the base after I rescued you". little did i know he was a vampire...

THE END OF PEACE


End file.
